Just Let It Happen
by theMoonIsaFaker
Summary: By my sword I swear: there can never be too many versions of Video Game Night. We all know where this is going, okay, talkin bout doin it. Just a whole lot of sex.
1. Chapter 1

After the third hour of waiting, Sadie briefly considered bailing: she would tell Lars she was sorry but that the line was so much longer than either of them had guessed it would be. But the enthusiasm he'd shown when she agreed to get this game for him had been too genuine. She knew how he would feel; she'd felt that way herself a few times. And she honestly knew that she almost never got to see him that happy-not at work, when his good moods were elusive and fleeting-and she loved to see it, somehow it was so easy to like him when he was happy. She wanted this chance to be around Lars when he was being himself.

After the fifth hour, she wondered-not for the first time-why Lars had asked _her_ to do this. They'd only hung out beyond work a few times, she wasn't even sure if they could say they were officially friends yet. At first, part of the reason she'd agreed was because she was flattered that he would ask her. Her knee-jerk reaction was that it must mean he considered her a better friend than she thought. But after hours of waiting in the cold, legs aching, phone dying, she began to think that maybe it was just that she was the only person he could convince to do this.

When she finally arrived at his house, shivering and sore, she barely got in the door before Lars flung his arms around her in a hug, telling her she was the goddamn best.

"God, you're freezing," he said into her hair. "Hang on."

The hot chocolate had stopped visibly steaming and Sadie took a few cautious sips before Lars called her name and appeared in the room a few seconds later.

"We gotta multiplayer," he said. "C'mon, Sadie, come do multiplayer mode with me!"

"What? Lars, I've never played anything in that series, I would be SO bad at it-"

"Ww, who cares, it's not hard, you can pick it up in like one round." Lars leaned towards her across the table. "And anyway, you waited so fuckin' long to get this thing, you HAVE to play it."

Sadie looked down at the drink she cupped in her hands. "It'll be so bad..." she warned again.

Lars rolled his eyes at her and told her to just follow him.

The first thing she noticed was the oyster crackers. It was hard not to. The box was at least three times bigger than any she'd ever bought and it caught her completely off guard. She knew she ate them a lot at work, but she didn't think Lars was paying attention to things like that. The only time he'd seemed to acknowledge it was one day ages ago when he'd laughed at her about it. She had no idea he noticed. She had no idea he'd been paying attention to things she liked. It made her think that maybe Lars hadn't come to her as a last resort after all.

"Stop laughing!"

Lars was almost falling over. Sadie tried to keep a straight face but started laughing too even as she insisted it wasn't _that_ funny.

"Ohhh my god, Sade," Lars said breathlessly, "I swear that was-the _best_ thing-I've ever-seen in my life-"

"It was an accident! Every single time I mix up which is jump and which is throw a grenade!"

"I think we should just go for it."

Sadie glanced sideways at Lars; he was biting his lip in concentration, bent over the controller, curling and flexing his toes.

"You really think we can pull that off?" she asked. "There's a guy like right over there, I think you'd die even if you made it that far."

"Yeah, but not if you can make it to those rocks on that side. You could take him out easy and then I just go into the-"

"Lars, that's _if_ I can make it there. If I don't, we'd have to start all over and it took like ten tries to even get this far."

"Pff, we can do it easy. They think they can stop us from taking out that post, but that's cuz they don't know about Player Two." He bumped his shoulder against hers. "You'll be great and we'll look fuckin' awesome when it's done."

Sadie laughed. "Alright, fine, but when we die it's your fault."

"Fair enough. Go!"

"What? Lars!" Sadie immediately focused in on the screen and fired as she ran forward, trying to spot the enemy, trying to watch Lars's back, trying not to die before she crouched behind some rocks, took some damage from her left, swiveled around to aim back, and shot back. The next few seconds were chaos and it wasn't until Lars breathed a "Yes!" beside her that she realized she'd pulled it off.

"High five! Player Two! You're really good at this," he said with a laugh, barely giving her enough warning to hold out a hand for him to slap.

Sadie smiled broadly. "That _was_ awesome," she said.

She'd thought about it before. She clearly remembered the first night that she'd been unable to deny thinking about it. It was warm inside the store, but a cold winter night outside, and the low temperature, biting wind, and occasional sleet had kept customers away. They had been dead for an hour and a half. She was leaning against the counter and Lars was next to her, his face softly illuminated by his phone. As the minutes slipped by, Sadie stared at the ceiling, lost in thoughts that eventually turned to the coworker beside her. The idea that followed came on all at once and out of nowhere: what if he kissed her. Her face grew warm as she pictured it. In an instant he could turn to face her and lean down and kiss her. He could put his phone on the counter and she could look at him and he could quietly say "okay" as if they both knew it was inevitable and he could touch her hip and then kiss her and lean her backwards over the counter and she could hold on to his shoulders and kiss him back. They could pull back and laugh at themselves and then both come back in for another kiss, and another, and she could swipe her tongue over his lips and he could compliantly open them for her and he could run his fingers from her hip over the crest of her thigh and down between her legs and she could breathe a moan into the kiss and he could shush her and rub her through her jeans until she pulled him in so that his crotch was pressed right up against hers and he could buck his hips and move her body with his and they could kiss and grind together until-

Sadie snapped back to reality. She had crossed her legs and was squeezing them together, but Lars hadn't moved. Her face burned and her pants felt damp and she was so turned on she thought it must be obvious, but he was giving no sign that he noticed anything. She wasn't sure if she was relieved by that. She was only so damn horny because she was so tired, she told herself, she just had to go home and sleep it off-and besides, it wasn't surprising that she would think about Lars in a sexual context at some point. Now she couldn't stop thinking about it, but she was just so tired. All that night, as they closed the store, she kept half-expecting him to notice her tension, decipher it, and kiss her like she wanted. If he placed a hand on her side, she felt she might immediately lock the front door, turn off the store lights, lead him into the back room, and they could touch, they could kiss, they could fuck.

None of that happened. The "Later, Sade," he called over his shoulder as they parted ways was as casual as ever. She went straight home, so tired, straight to her room, straight to her bed. She closed her eyes. She let herself think about it-encouraged herself, even. The orgasm she eventually achieved was so intense her vision blacked out and her ears rang.

That had been the first time she'd consciously thought about something like that becoming reality, but it wouldn't be the last. Because now she was sitting beside him in his own bedroom, feeling closer to him than she ever had before, the house to themselves, the whole night ahead of them, and he'd shifted towards her and inadvertently brought his bare leg against hers. He immediately leaned away but in a split second seemed to change his mind, and he let it happen. He settled himself there on the floor and asked her if she was hungry or anything, and she said maybe in a while but she kinda wanted to keep going, and he laughed, and she was thinking about it, and all of it was comfortable, being together, talking together, infiltrating a base together, laughing and touching and thinking about sex.

Sadie picked up a black stuffed animal lying on the floor beside her.

"Aww, is this yours?" She held it out to Lars. "So precious."

"Shut up, of course it's mine." He took it from her and tucked it under his arm. "Ifuckin' love Cat."

Sadie started laughing, and heard Lars sigh, and couldn't help but laugh harder. "Are you sure that's supposed to be a-"

"I know it's not a cat!" he snapped. "I just got it ages ago when I was like, zero, and it was October so I thought everything was Halloween and this was black so I thought it was a black cat, okay?"

"And you-" Sadie giggled and brought her hands to her face. "You named a toy dog _'Cat?'_"

"Yes! Shut up!"

The conversation had reached a pause and they were both content to share silence for a minute. Sadie looked at Lars, at his face, at the hand he had resting on his opposite shoulder, and her heart began to beat faster. The only thing they were doing now was sharing each other's presence, she could tell that the next thing they'd do was agree to go to sleep for the night, except-

"Lars." Her voice came out stronger than she expected and he lifted his eyes to hers. "Would I make it weird at work if i said i wanted to kiss you?"

It all came out once, easy as anything-until a half second passed and it caught up with her that she'd just asked Lars if she could kiss him. She knew she was blushing furiously, but she held eye contact, knowing that if she acted embarrassed now she would just make it so much more uncomfortable. She watched him, waited, ready in an instant to laugh it all off.

"I could cancel it out, I guess," he finally said.

"I...what?" Sadie stared at him, confused.

"I mean..." He bit his lip, glanced at hers. "I could make it weird, too. Cuz we could...if you want. kiss, and stuff."

Sadie could hear her own heartbeat now. She could feel her knees start to shake. She could see Lars slowly shift his body to face hers. There was a sensation of jolts and sparks traveling through her whole body. Lars moved in to close the tiny gap between them, but stopped partway through, and they weren't kissing but they were too close to do anything _but_ kiss. Sadie inched closer too, and tentatively reached out and put her hand on his wrist, then looked back up at him again.

Lars exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. Sadie tightened her grip on his arm. She felt like she couldn't move, waiting for the moment when he kissed her. He lowered his head and he was even closer and Sadie inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as well. Every second felt ten times longer than usual. All she was aware of was her own racing pulse and shallow breathing. Then she could feel Lars softly rest his forehead against hers. She tilted her chin up and bumped their noses together. And in the next instant they were kissing.

Sadie slid her hand up to his shoulder, to the side of his neck, holding him against her. His lips moved against hers, his breath warmed her cheek. Her thoughts were like fuzzy static and she didn't know how long they'd been kissing when Lars pulled back with a light tug on her bottom lip that made her melt. She opened her eyes to see him looking back at her, face flushed and eyes bright, and she lowered her hand from his shoulder to the side of his arm in case he wanted to move away. He breathed out a laugh and touched a finger to her cheek, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Wow," he whispered with a lopsided smile. He leaned in and slid his arms over her shoulders and wrapped them around her. She moved her arms under his and placed her hands on his back. He smiled wider and that was the last thing she saw before he kissed her again.

The kissing kept up for about twenty minutes, deepening as time went on.

Lars pulled away to catch his breath but Sadie couldn't wait that long and she began to press kisses to the side of his mouth, to his jawline, to his neck, and he let his head fall back to make it easier for her. In the midst of it she gave his throat a gentle bite and he gasped and pushed into it, gripping her waist harder.

Lars pushed away from her suddenly, face flushed and eyes bright. "Wait, Sadie-"

She watched with a sinking feeling as his expression soured; she was all too familiar with the sight.

"This might not...be exactly like you...like you expect." He glanced away, at the floor, at the wall, avoiding eye contact.

"...What d'you mean?" she asked with a nervous laugh. "Like, I don't..._expect_ anything, I just-I want to have sex with you." The words tumbled out easier than she thought they would and startled him into looking at her again. For a moment he searched her eyes for something.

"Look, Sadie, I don't think-" He cut himself off and dipped forward for a kiss that was over before her brain registered it was happening. "Okay, I haven't told you before. I don't really tell anyone, but, um, I'm..." He shrank back just a bit, turned his body away just a bit. "I'm, uh. I'm trans. So...yeah."

Sadie stared at him, at a loss for what to say. He refused to look at her. She felt him growing so tense that his arms began trembling and she took him by the shoulders and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Lars," she said, "Hey, come on. Lars." she lifted one hand to turn his chin towards hers and pulled his body as close as she could with the other, then kissed him until she felt him kissing back. "Hey, it's okay, I wanna do this," she murmured between one kiss and the next. She could still feel him shaking and leaned back. "Lars? are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said quickly. It didn't look like he could be blushing any harder. "I'm okay, it's just."

Sadie waited for him to continue but he looked down instead.

"Hey, I mean, I get why you-why you didn't-it's totally fine," she tried. "It's just-I know it's not easy to do and I guess I wanna say...thanks for trusting me enough to tell me that."

He didn't reply, just lowered his head further. It was silent for a few seconds. He brought a hand to his mouth, inhaled deeply like he was about to speak, but turned away and slid his legs off the bed and mumbled that he would be back in a second, something about the bathroom.

Close to five minutes had passed before Lars quietly opened the door. Sadie looked up to see him offer a weak smile as he walked over to sit beside her again. He looked at her and between the slump of his shoulders and the stubborn presence of red in his cheeks, she suddenly wondered if he'd cried. She waited for him to speak first.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's just like, we don't have to-uh," he began speaking faster and louder. "I mean, we don't have to. Do anything, y'know. Y-you don't need-you don't-"

"Hey," she said. "Look. Come here." She turned her body to face him completely and cupped his jawline in her hands and leaned in till she was an inch away from kissing him. He relaxed into her touch and closed his eyes and when Sadie pushed her lips to his, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her harder.

As Lars drew his shirt up over his head she immediately kissed his neck and pulled him towards her by the hips, guiding him till he was straddling her thigh. In the midst of his heavy breathing, she heard him whisper her name as she kissed further down his throat to his collarbones and slid her hands up his waist and ribs to feel his chest. He pushed further into her touch. His legs tightened around the one pressed firmly to his crotch and to Sadie's delight, he began rocking against it.

The brush of his fingertips against her bare skin was electrifying.

Sadie tugged lightly at the waistband of his jeans.

"Is this okay?" she said quietly in his ear, kissing the side of his head.

He drew a shuddering breath and reached down to undo his belt.

"It's okay."

Sadie ended up lying back on his bed with her head on his pillow and Lars himself laid across her torso, a hand massaging her hip, kissing her. She was shivering at his touch and she needed more and she pushed and pulled at him till his entire body was in line over hers and then tugged at his waist so he lowered himself down onto her, neither of them breaking the kiss. With her fingertips on his spine, she slid both hands down his back to pull his hips to hers by gripping his ass. He kissed her harder.

"God, Lars, please," Sadie moaned.

"Fucking christ, Sade-" He reached down to draw her legs up so they straddled his hips. "You're so damn-" He pushed his hips forwards into hers. She squeezed her thighs around him and pushed back and they were grinding together. "Sadie-_fuck_-" Lars dropped his head to her shoulder, grinding harder, rocking her body into the mattress. His hands were in her hair and he drew them down to her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, her waist, letting his body drop forwards onto hers.

"Do you want me to-I could, like-"

"Yeah. Yes. That would be great."

"Okay, just..."

Lars bit his lip and sat back to slide her underwear down her legs; as he did he leaned down over her to press a lingering kiss to her stomach. Sadie stretched her legs out to help him and as soon as she was finally completely naked, she let her legs fall to the sides. She rested her hands on her stomach, trying to steady herself, hoping that it wouldn't be much longer till-

She almost cried out aloud when Lars brought his hand between her legs and began rubbing at her.

"Lars-_please_-"

He kissed her; she moaned into his mouth. She was wet enough that he could slide another finger inside her with almost no resistance at all. She gasped and shoved her hips downwards to push his fingers deeper into her. She hugged him against her as he began to kiss her shoulders and neck, up to her ears.

Just when she felt like she was beginning to catch her breath again, Lars curled his fingers and she felt them slip even further inside, and he pulled them out, slid them back in, a slightly different angle than before, in and out, in and out, eroding her conscious thought, and then he pushed in and she saw stars, overcome by the sensation that spread through her to the tips of her fingers and toes. She let out a high-pitched moan and begged Lars to do it again. She felt him smile against her cheek.

"Right there, huh?" He kissed her hard and obliged, speeding up the thrusts of his fingers, until she was running her hands all over his body and her own, kissing him desperately, shaking and moaning, too close for any hope of regaining control of herself. She had her tongue in his mouth and a hand rubbing up his chest, another traveling down his back, when the waves of her climax broke over her. Lars pressed his body along hers as she gasped and shook and whimpered out swears, and he kept going, kept hitting the same spot inside of her, over and over, refusing to slow down, and she grabbed him and kissed him again and again and in a moment she came a second time.

She didn't know how long she laid there, her entire body tingling, with Lars lying beside her, kissing her soft and slow and sweet.

Sadie gently placed her hands on his shaking legs to spread them further apart, and was proud to find him already wet. She pressed kisses along his inner thighs and he gasped and twisted the bedsheets in his fists.

"Fuck, Sadie, I-_fuck_-"

She had encircled his clit with the tip of her tongue, then brought her lips to it and gently sucked. Lars's hips jerked and his foot knocked against the wall and he moaned, sharp and loud. Sadie rolled her pelvis into the mattress to blunt the edge of her own arousal.

"Shit, Sadie, how're you so fucking good at this," Lars whined breathlessly, and she leaned her head on his thigh and laughed.

"I looked some stuff up on my phone when you were in the bathroom," she said, and he swore and asked if she was fucking kidding him and said he hated her, but a few long, swirling licks shut him up again quick.

She loved the taste of him. She loved the warmth of his waist in her hands as she held him in place against her mouth. She loved his sweat, his moans, every bit of wetness she coaxed from him. She loved wearing away at his composure till his head had fallen to one side and his legs were locked around her body and he was pleading incoherently for her to fuck him. She loved that when she brought a hand down to rub at his clit she could feel him clenching rhythmically against her tongue and his back arching up off the bed. She loved that he cried out her name again and again as he came.

Lars was flat on his back, breathing hard. Sadie dragged herself up to lie beside him and he rolled over onto his side to face her.

"God, sade...you're so-" He brought a hand to the side of her face and kissed her. In a few seconds he pulled away, still struggling to catch his breath. "I really-thanks." He kissed her again.

"For what?" she laughed and put an arm over him. "The game or the sex?"

Lars smiled and inched closer to her, sliding a leg between hers and an arm around her shoulders to pull them together.

"Both. Everything. C'mere." He reached down and pulled the blankets up around them.

"Mmm. Hang on a sec," Lars mumbled against her lips. She opened her eyes to see him reach an arm behind him, feeling blindly across the table at the head of the bed. He picked up his phone. "Here, I'm gonna..." He squinted at the screen. "Um...set an alarm for like half an hour, cuz I swear I _am_ gonna get us food, but I'm probably gonna pass out here. You really fuckin' wore me out."

Sadie giggled and Lars put the phone back on the table and hugged her against him again with a contented sigh.

In a few minutes, Lars was more unconscious than not, and he hummed low in his throat when Sadie kissed his forehead and then rested her cheek against it. He clung to her even as his body grew more and more relaxed around her, till his breathing deepened and slowed and his hand slid off her arm to the mattress between them. Sadie laid a hand on his, began to stroke her thumb across his palm, and let the soft rhythm of it ease her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft chiming sound.

Warm, heavy blankets engulfing her.

A body pressed against her own.

Sadie jerked awake. She blinked hard and struggled to focus her half-asleep thoughts. As her eyes adjusted to the light she immediately recognized the red hair on the pillow beside her. She was lying in bed with Lars—she could feel the heat where their bare skin was touching—she and Lars were in bed together and they were naked—

She became aware of a relaxed and pleasant energy throughout her body, then of an unfamiliar taste in her mouth. She rolled onto her side, propping herself partially upright with one arm. She saw Lars's phone glowing and chirping at them from nearby. A memory replayed of Lars setting the alarm, talking to her as he slid his arm around her back and pulled them closer together—more scenes tumbled over each other through her mind—

The surprising softness of his kiss, with movements so careful and slow they were almost hesitant, and the excitement shivering through her when he started pushing their lips together harder and she could tell how much he liked kissing her—

A door opening, a rush of light and warmth and Lars appearing in front of her with a smile so real she couldn't help smiling in return—

Her mouth on his stomach, scattering kisses all over his warm skin, drifting beyond his navel towards his pelvis till his whole body shivered with the realization of what she was going to do—and she held back a giggle as a thrill ran through her at his escalating whimpers—

Making him laugh as they played level after level together, glancing sideways at him as they talked, taking in his words and expression and posture - seeing and hearing him in ways she never had at work, this entirely new side of him that she'd barely gotten hints of before, and liking it immensely—

How he kissed her face as his fingers moved inside her, steadily building her up towards a climax, better than anything she'd ever been able to do by her own hand—how he pushed his face to her neck to breathe a moan against her skin as his body moved with hers, then kissed her cheek, then her mouth, then pressed his tongue to hers—

Sadie stared down at Lars.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

* * *

Realizing anew that they'd slept together was enough to freeze Sadie in place for almost a full minute. Her heart was beating so hard she could almost feel it.

And somehow none of it actually felt bad.

It shook her up wildly, but she felt completely okay. Better, she felt _good. _The sex had been good. It had been great.

She looked again at Lars, still completely passed out beside her. His phone had silenced itself after failing to wake him up. It was just like at work - when he managed to fall asleep, sometimes the loudest noises couldn't rouse him.

Sadie experimentally put an arm around him. His shoulder twitched at the disturbance. After a moment he let out a long sigh and shifted his body further into her embrace. Sadie hugged him a little tighter and buried her face in his hair, enamored with the feeling of holding him so close against herself. A few more tiny movements from him only served to press them together more. All the contact was gentle: his hair on her cheek, his skin radiating warmth, his stomach pushing against hers in rhythm with his breath against her shoulder.

It didn't feel weird at all. Waking up with him afterwards felt normal. She supposed it could've been suddenly awkward, or felt like everything between them had changed so that she couldn't even imagine how to talk to him anymore, but she didn't feel weird about Lars. It was just fine. It made sense.

She was so glad that it happened.

She kind of wanted to do it again.

* * *

It was easy to tell that Lars was a cuddler. Sadie kept her arm around his back, holding him while he slept, and the way their bodies aligned with each other—how his long limbs followed along her shorter body—the way he leaned into her like he was gravitating to he—rhe just seemed to fit, lying right up against her.

* * *

His alarm went off again. Sadie gently rolled her shoulder forward, nudging him. Warm air from his slow exhale washed over her throat and collarbones.

She waited but he didn't move. It almost made her laugh—this was so much like trying to wake him from a dead sleep when he passed out at work.

"Lars," she whispered, putting a hand on his arm and giving a tiny shake. "Hey, Lars."

He gave a small groan and turned his face against the pillow.

"_Lars._"

"Hmm?" He lifted his head suddenly, rubbing at his eyes.

"Your phone," Sadie explained with half a smile.

Lars looked over at his phone as though he hadn't noticed it was going off before reaching over and turning off the alarm. For a few seconds afterwards he didn't move, and then he faced Sadie again and stared at her. She looked back at him from where she was, lying flat down against the mattress.

It occurred to her that his reaction to remembering they'd had sex might be very different from hers. A stab of fear went through her and suddenly she was trying to figure out what in the world she could say or do to recover the situation if he thought it had been a mistake, or an embarrassment.

Her slight smile faded as the moments passed and his expression remained unreadable and his thoughts unknown. Was he trying to think of a kind way to tell her he wanted her to leave? Should she crack a smooth joke about the whole thing and casually suggest they end the night before he could say anything first, and save them both from any awkwardness?

He smiled at her then, and she was so relieve—dit was that same smile she'd seen over and over again that evening, the one that was so bright and unguarded and earnest, the one that had made her want to kiss him so badly that she finally had.

* * *

Lars had lay back down and Sadie hadn't made a move to get out of bed either. Everything was soft and still and time passed slowly, measured by their relaxed breathing.

"Your bed is really soft," Sadie whispered eventually. "I want these sheets."

"Mm," Lars hummed in agreement with his head down and his eyes closed. "You're warm," he mumbled contentedly.

"Thanks. So are you."

Lars smiled at that and blinked his eyes open to look at her, and when he saw her looking back at him he held her gaze before laughing and rolling onto his front. He pressed the side of his face against the mattress and brought a hand up to hide his growing smile.

Sadie laughed at him while blushing at his affectionate mood, and the passing brushes of their bodies, and seeing the intimate detail of the scattered freckles on his bared shoulders. She had no idea she could feel this comfortable around him—that he could be like this—that she could like him this much.

* * *

"Okay, f'real, I'm getting up." Lars's vow was muffled by the pillow.

"Okay," Sadie said.

"Okay," he repeated, and slowly pushed himself onto his back, and onto his side, and Sadie heard his feet hit the floor and felt the blankets dragging after him as he pulled himself out from under them.

She opened her eyes and turned her head in time to see him straightening the waistband of his boxers along his hips. He took a t-shirt at least three sizes too big for him out of a drawer and pulled it on. Sadie watched as he turned back towards her, rubbing his eyes with one hand and lifting the other overhead in a gradual stretch.

"Oh my gosh, Lars," Sadie laughed, sitting up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, like—"

"Huh?" Lars kept stretching, both arms up now, leaning his head back and making the bruises around the base of his neck even more visible.

"I totally—uh, I gave you some hickeys," Sadie informed him. "I didn't even notice, I swear, I would've like...asked, or something..."

Lars blinked and went to the mirror leaning in a corner, tugging the collar of his shirt away to examine his own neck.

"Oh, wow," he said when he found the bite marks, stroking them lightly with his fingers. He stared for a bit before turning back to Sadie with a grin. "Holy shit," he laughed.

Sadie smiled in return, glad he wasn't upset or anything. In the time since she'd met him, it hadn't taken long to find out that sometimes Lars got panicky over things like this that were unexpected and potentially embarrassing. But he was already turned back towards the mirror, hand tracing his throat, admiring the unmistakeable lovebites with a bit of pride.

"Jeez, I mean...thanks," he said. "That's kind of awesome."

Sadie blushed.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she promised. "I mean, I didn't know I was doing anything hard enough for that, you just...y'know...seemed to like it, so..."

Now was Lars's turn to blush.

"Yeah," he said, turning his focus to brushing his hair into place. "It was—it was good."

* * *

Sadie played with a blank sheet of paper in the kitchen, folding it into a airplane while Lars looked through the fridge.

"I dunno," he mumbled from behind the door. "You want a sandwich? I can make us sandwiches..."

"Anything you want is okay with me," she assured him. "I'm not even super hungry, I'll eat whatever."

"Hmm." Sadie heard him moving things around on the shelves. She carefully smoothed the folded sheet and examined her work.

"Look out, test flight," she said as he emerged from behind the fridge door, cradling various containers in his arm.

"Ah—" He froze where he was and waited as she aimed the paper airplane and gave it a gentle toss. It sailed smoothly across the room and skidded gently along the tile floor. "Nice," he said.

Sadie swung her legs from her perch on a stool while Lars sorted through ingredients.

"What do you like? We got like, this sliced chicken, I think it's pretty good on this bread and—" He glanced over when her laugh interrupted him.

"What?"

"It's just—you're in such a good mood that it's weird," she explained.

He gave a laugh.

"Well, _obviously _I'm in a good mood. See, there's this thing about gettin' laid, for a while afterwards it's really—"

"Shut up, I'm not talking about your freaking afterglow—" Sadie shook her head while he cracked up at himself. "I mean you've been in a good mood since I got here. I've never seen it before. Like, you're never happy for this long."

"Are you kidding?" Lars said over his shoulder as he went back to making their sandwiches. "That's cuz work fuckin' sucks. Of course I'm a billion times happier having a day off and hanging out and playing a new game. I fucking hate that place."

"Hmm. Really? You hate it?"

"Uhhh, _yeah._ It's like—" He looked back at her again and picked up on her raised eyebrows.

"C'mon, Sade..." He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I would quit if you weren't there, seriously."

"Tch, yeah, cuz I pick up your slack," she said, looking down to hide her blush nonetheless.

"Well, yeah, you're like an actually really good worker and you're way too good for that shithole, and that's way better to work with than the people who don't ever even do _shit_, but like—it's so much easier to go to work every day if you know there's someone you actually wanna see, y'know?"

Sadie grinned into the hand propping up her chin.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I do."

"Honestly," he said, "_I _don't get how _you're, _like, never in a bad mood at that place..."

It was quiet while Lars took a knife and cut their sandwiches.

"What the hell—"

He picked up the paper airplane on the floor.

"Is this seriously how you fold these?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, that's—"

"Bullshit. Look, this is easy and like a thousand times better." He smoothed the sheet out on the countertop and carefully folded it in half, smoothing the crease with his fingers. "Okay, now—here, I'll do one half, you do the other—now you just take this part and fold it over like this. Do the other side."

Sadie laughed and reached over to copy him and didn't bother avoiding having their hands meet in the middle. He leaned further over the paper, towards her.

"Yeah, okay, now do it again, like this." He didn't stop his hand from touching hers again either. She looked at him and smiled and he did the same.

"Okay, then just fold it all in half and take this edge right to the other—" He pulled the airplane towards himself to focus on lining it up properly. Then he turned it on its other side and slid it back to her. "Alright, finish it off."

"Yeah, okay, that looks better," she said, holding their new plane up.

"Try it out." Lars hopped up to sit on the cabinet and grinned at her. She launched it again and this time it flew into the next room and hit the wall. Lars looked at her triumphantly.

"Yeah, nice," she said, and giggled when he burst out laughing.

* * *

While they ate, Sadie mentioned to Lars a trip she and her mom had recently taken, and then she went ahead and told him the whole story of it. She said she had pictures, and he hopped up to sit on the counter she was eating at, and they leaned over her phone as she talked and he tapped his fingers on his leg to the rhythm of her voice.

* * *

He answered her story with a brief one of his own, and then they were just talking, and they kept talking well after they'd finished their food. Just like with everything else, it felt new. They'd talked while playing the game, but it was more often than not interrupted when they had to focus on what they were doing, and mostly they laughed at themselves and teased each other as they fought their way through various levels. Now, they were just talking, trading stories, building off each other, with nothing to interrupt them—not the game, not work, not another person in the world. Keeping up a long conversation with Lars was easier than she'd ever thought it would be, and either it was also easier to make him laugh than she thought or else she just happened to be good at it. It was like she was meeting Lars for the first time, and like she'd known him all along.

* * *

Eventually she had to wonder if Lars was aware of a flirtatiousness between them, or if it was just her. But whether he was conscious of it or not, he was definitely keeping close to her, leaning in, smiling and laughing a lot and keeping his voice low and even. She'd glance over at him sometimes and see him looking at her intently and he'd shift his gaze with a blush and apologetic giggle, only to end up watching her again within the minute. Sadie was starting to suspect that how easily everything had happened between them hadn't just been due to mutual sleep deprivation.

* * *

He dropped his head and covered his face in his hands, stifling laughter. "You notice that? Oh god..."

"You do it all the time," Sadie giggled.

"Ugh, I know, it's just like...a nervous habit or whatever. Kinda do it without thinking, I guess."

"It's fine, it's fine, it's just kinda funny to see you like leave 'em behind everywhere sometimes."

He groaned and his smile flickered as he tried and failed to quell it.

* * *

This time, Lars started it. They were laughing and he just leaned over and planted a kiss on the side of her face, and she laughed and turned towards him and without any hesitation he kissed her mouth. It was quick, but as soon as he pulled back an inch he pressed their lips together again, then again. Sadie's hands found his arms and followed them up to his shoulders, squeezing them.

After a few seconds he pulled away and straightened up a little, breathing, looking at her. Sadie slid a hand over his shoulder to rub the side of his neck, and she burst into giggles, and he did too.

"C'mon," she laughed, softly tugging him towards her, and in the next moment he was in her arms, kissing her hard, running his hands along her back and sides. She kissed him just as energetically, and he gripped her and ran a hand through her hair and she hugged him closer to herself and their bodies pushed together.

They paused to breathe eventually, still only inches apart, still touching all over each other. They kept laughing, at themselves, at each other, all of it.

* * *

Lars was making small noises into her mouth. He pushed himself towards her as they kissed, pulled her closer, and she had a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his waist but it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her balance on the stool she was perched on. She pried Lars away and got down from it, immediately putting her hands on his waist, and he stepped back to follow her motion and, continuing the inertia, she pushed him up against the wall.

She heard him gasp as she kissed his stomach through his shirt, rose up on her toes to kiss his ribs. He slid his hands through her hair again, weaving strands through his fingers. She felt the pressure of his heavy breathing against her kisses, and it made her want to drag her mouth over every part of his body.

"Sade..." he whispered between gasps. She slid her fingers under his shirt to shove the fabric up out of the way, kissing and biting his bare skin, then brought a hand around him to hold on to the curve of his ass. He pushed back into her grip, pinning her hand to the wall, and let out a soft, breathy moan. She sucked on his skin and trailed her free hand up his thigh, then brought it up between his legs to cup him over his boxers. She gave a gentle squeeze and nipped his stomach and he gave a winded "_oh_" and sank against her palm.

After a few seconds of slow massaging to coax more sound out of him, he suddenly pushed her away by the shoulders and sank to his knees to meet her in an open-mouthed kiss. Following him, she kneeled down as well and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers and he must have liked it too because in the middle of the kiss, he climbed into her lap, straddling her legs and wrapping his arms around her back.

* * *

When a moan broke out of her, he immediately responded with one of his own, and pulled her to himself even more enthusiastically.

* * *

Sadie had been trying to run both her hands up under his shirt when they lost balance and Lars slid off her thighs, one leg still hooked around her hips, her hand still caught under her shirt. He laughed loudly and she dragged herself after him and they were both laughing when they ended up lying on the kitchen floor, entangling their legs, locking arms around each other's back to embrace as tightly as they could. Sadie kissed at his neck so that she could still hear him giggle.

* * *

They soon picked themselves up off the tiled floor and Lars led her into the next room, where a long, wide, slightly fraying couch sat near the wall. In a matter of seconds they were both up on it, kissing and grasping at each other.

Eventually Sadie shoved him over and he compliantly fell onto his back on the cushions. He drew his hands up by his head invitingly, looking up at her, panting, waiting to be touched.

Sadie got a jolt of arousal at the sight, and a shiver of excitement from knowing that Lars was enjoying this so much. She crawled over him and stared him in the eyes as she placed her hand on his lower stomach, slid it down over the small bump of his pelvis, between the join of his legs, and began petting him over the fabric of his boxers, slow and gentle strokes of her fingertips.

He gave a low moan and twisted against the couch, legs opening, back curving upwards, head pushing back. Sadie began rubbing him a bit more firmly, careful to still keep the contact tantalizingly light, and leaned in over him to bite and suck at his throat until she added a new bruise to his collection.

* * *

When she'd gotten him fairly worked up into a mess, she backed off.

"Round two?" she murmured as she pulled his shirt off over his head and arms, taking in the sight of his bared torso laid out beneath her. Lars laughed as he fought to catch his breath, hips rolling against hers to the rhythm of his inhales.

"Level two," he said with a grin. "Player two."

Sadie tried and failed to hold back giggles as he snorted with laughter. She placed both hands flat against the plane of his stomach, ran them up along the ridges of his ribs, then felt the slight softness of his chest, rubbing her palms in circles over it. Lars sighed in contentment, reaching up to hold on to her waist, squeezing and pulling her closer.

* * *

Lars eventually rolled them over so that Sadie was on her back and he nudged his face to her neck, kissing up and down along it. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the cushions, massaging his shoulders as he moved his mouth down to her shoulders and collarbones. He paused over the hem of her t-shirt, breathing against her skin, then kept moving his mouth over the cloth, kissing her breasts, and she was glad she'd left her bra on his bedroom floor, able to feel the warmth and softness of his lips through the thin fabric of her shirt.

* * *

Less than half a minute after he pulled off her top, Lars tugged her underwear off too, and kissed her stomach, kissed along her trail of hair, kissed over her clit, and—

Stopped.

Sadie opened her eyes, lifted her head slightly to look down at him. Lars was leaning down over her, red hair falling in his face, staring between her legs. His hands on her waist held her with a firmness that was different than before—it was tension.

"Hey," she said. "You okay?"

"Uh—yeah—I, uh..." He glanced up at the ceiling.

"You, ah...don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Sadie said quietly.

"I—" He blushed. "I _want_ to, it's just..."

He trailed off, silent and unmoving. He looked up and saw her watching him and he gave a shaky laugh, dropping his head.

"God," he said, "It's just—ugh, you shouldn't've told me that was your first try eatin' somebody out, Sade...you really were so fuckin' good at it, now I'm—" He gave a short laugh again. "I've never gone down on anybody either and now I'm too...I'm—I'm nervous," he admitted.

"Oh, gosh, Lars..." Sadie almost laughed but caught herself at the last second, knowing he'd be embarrassed. "It was just luck. I sure don't have any requirements here or anything, I swear, there's no...there's no pressure."

"Yeah..." Lars bit his lip. There was a pause; Sadie saw him hesitating.

"Okay," she whispered, sitting up. She lifted Lars upright as well and kissed him a few times before looking at his face. He gave a quick smile and half a shrug, mouthing "sorry."

"Hey, it's fine, it's totally fine," she assured him, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "You can be nervous. I mean, is this—is all of this your first time?"

Lars blushed again, looking down.

"Um...no, but...also, kind of?"

Sadie waited for him to laugh and then let hers out as well.

"Christ, I mean, you wanna hear about my crap first time in the middle of this?"

"Sure, tell me all about it," she murmured, leaning forward and kissing his jaw. "Go on."

Lars drew a long, slow breath as Sadie bit at his neck and gently worked it between her teeth.

"It's not even—not even interesting, it's just, like—it was a while ago, like, over a year before I even started work, and, like—"

He cut himself off with a low, quiet moan when Sadie pressed their hips together and gave a sharper bite to his shoulder. He put a hand on the back of her head, an arm around her, hugging her tightly.

"Uh-huh?" she prompted, kissing and licking the bite mark.

"O-okay so, there was...this guy in my grade, we—we had a few classes together, kinda knew each other, and, like, he was kinda cool, kinda nice, and it was like—it just kinda seemed like the sorta person you were supposed to wanna date, y'know? So like...I probably wouldn't've done anything but he kinda asked like, 'hey, if I asked you out, would you say yes,' and I was like 'I guess,' and then we were kinda dating, and—_ah_—no, no, keep going, that was good...we, um, went out for like a while and it was okay but he was kinda boring and he kissed weird and...after like a couple months I was over at his place, and we fucked, and—I wanted to do it, y'know, but it was l-like, he just—uh, just had me on his bed and then got his dick in me as soon as fuckin' possible, like—like...ah, _fuck_, Sadie, fuck...a-at least he had the goddamn sense to make sure it didn't hurt first or whatever or I woulda been real pissed, but the whole thing was over really fast and, like, it felt good, but I didn't even cum. Like, just this dude lying on top of me and fuckin' me and then rollin' off when he was done and like...god, it kinda sucked. And like I made sure he used a fuckin' condom and shit but I swear to god I was like, paranoid for the next two months. ...Oh, and then, after we broke up like a month later cuz he was boring and I was pretty sure I didn't actually like him, after that, I go and find out that he says he thinks he only wanted to go out with me cuz he thought it would be hot to fuck me cuz I'm trans. Like, he fuckin' said that. Ugh, Sadie, I didn't even _cum!_"

She laughed at his indignation and kissed his mouth.

"That _is _a really bad first time," she reaffirmed.

"It _was!_" he fumed. "Like, you know what, no, he didn't just suck, he was a fuckin' asshole. He sucked and was lame and he just wanted in my pants cuz I'm trans? Ugh, fuck that, he wasn't even a good lay. Fuck him."

Sadie pulled away to look at him, anger visible in his flushed face. But a moment later he glanced up at her and smiled.

"So, I'm gonna ignore that, and say that yeah, this is my first time."

* * *

They spent a while making out with intensity, letting their hands travel all over each other.

Sadie loved the heat of their bodies pressed together. She pushed forward to reach her arms around his back, pressing their chests and stomachs together, burying her face against the base of his neck. She leaned back up and pulled him along with her, dragging him back onto her lap, and nudged her hips up to push against his.

"Mm, Sadie..." There was a small tremor in his voice. Sadie craned her neck to bite at his ear and kiss his chin, taking hold of his hips to pull them harder against her. She'd been so turned on for so long that she was struggling to draw out the foreplay. She jerked her pelvis upwards again, trying to get as much contact with his as possible. Lars squeezed his legs around hers and whimpered.

"Here," she eventually said after a hard kiss. She guided him off of her and back onto the cushion. "Lean back a little..."

He obeyed and she knelt in front of him, swinging her right leg over his left. Slowly, carefully, steadying herself with one hand on the couch and one hand on his thigh, she lowered herself onto him, and immediately gave a shuddering exhale. With both of them keeping their legs slightly open, they could press together more, and the sensation shot through her, stirring up the arousal sitting low in her stomach, making her limbs shiver in excitement.

Lars had flattened himself out against the couch, he had a hand covering his face, she could see the blush through his fingers and his teeth working at his bottom lip. He tilted his hips upwards and let out another tiny whimper as they rubbed together.

"Come on," she whispered to him. "I like hearing you."

He gave a gasp at that and his legs twitched against her and he swore.

Sadie ground against him, hard, and sure enough he let out a loud moan and pulled his hand away from his face to grip the armrest by his head. She kept going without letting up till his voice broke out in every exhale, small, wordless cries of pleasure.

* * *

When she was having trouble holding herself up, Sadie sat back—Lars gave a groan of disappointment at the lessened contact—and in a few determined tugs, pulled Lars's boxers off. She gently prodded one of his legs to indicate that he should spread them again, then leaned back on her elbows, and nudged herself forward until her and Lars's labia were pushed flush together.

Lars quickly shifted to lie further on his side so that they could fit more comfortably together, and even that slight dragging motion was enough to make him give a shaky moan and grab hold of the pillow next to him. Sadie tried to steady her breathing some before giving a few light rocks of her hips, but almost immediately she was grinding hard against him, holding his legs so she could pull him against her better. She let herself sink into the cushions as they pushed and slid against each other and the aching energy inside her became overwhelming.

She could tell when she was right on the brink of her climax, it was filling her head, her body, burning through her and making her wish she could grind against Lars even harder and faster, and she could hear herself moaning and swearing and she squeezed her fingers into Lars's thighs and then—for just half of a second—she froze as her orgasm crashed over her, then immediately rocked against Lars for the duration of it.

* * *

It became quickly obvious that Lars hadn't also finished. He was still grinding lightly against her before she sat up and crawled over him to kiss him. He had his eyes squeezed shut, face shoved against the pillow that he held in clenched fists, panting into it, open-mouthed.

"Lars," she breathed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. She pushed his shoulder down to the couch so that he was lying on his back again. He looked up at her, bringing her hands to her sides.

Sadie glanced at the pillow and got a rush of encouragement—she hadn't made him cum yet, but the dark spot on the fabric let her know that she was fucking him well enough to make his mouth water.

* * *

They just kissed for a few minutes—Lars really liked to, Sadie could tell—and she would keep biting softly at him, tugging at his lip, biting his cheek, nipping his earlobe. Lars was shivering underneath her, murmuring her name, a hand rubbing her waist and stomach, the other massaging her breast.

She reached down, feeling him part his legs for her as soon as she did, and began to slowly stroke him again.

"_Ah_, god, Sadie, _fuck_, fuck me—"

"I will," she promised as she leaned in to kiss him. He moaned sharply and his whole body shuddered and he kissed her back harder.

She kept dragging her fingers along his folds until he was teased thoroughly wet and relaxed open. Then she stilled her hand right at his opening, ready to push a finger inside but holding momentarily back.

She listened to his high-pitched moans, watched his stomach heave with his breathing.

"Do you want me to?" she asked quietly.

"Sadie, please," he begged, hands flying up to cover his face again. She saw him bite his lip and she slid one finger into him with ease.

"Is that good? Do you like it?"

"F-fuck, yes—"

"Do you like this?"

"Yes, fuck, keep going, _fuck,_ keep going—"

Sadie was pushing her finger as far into him as she could—hers were shorter than his. She moved it inside him and heard him give a long, quavering whine in response.

Within a minute, she added a second finger.

"How's that?" she asked as he shoved his hips down, pushing them further inside. He nodded vigorously, gasping for air, a hand in her hair, one in his own mouth, chewing on the side of it. "Do you want another?" He nodded again.

* * *

Sadie went a little bit slower than she could've, wanting to draw it out since Lars was getting so intensely aroused by what she was doing. He was hot and wet and squeezing her fingers. She bent over him, resting her free hand on one side of his chest to pet it, bringing her mouth to the other side, kissing and biting, dragging her tongue over his nipple. She gave it a gentle suck before bringing her mouth up to his ear.

"I wish I had a strap-on," she said, low and seductive. "I'd use one to fuck the shit out of you right now."

There was a pause of a few heartbeats before he responded all at once, hips jerking hard, back arching, teeth digging into his lip as he made noises she'd never heard from him before.

"C'mon," she coaxed, emboldened by how responsive he was to her voice. "I know you're close—" She kissed him even as he barely had the coordination to kiss back, moaning into her mouth. "I'm gonna do way better than that one guy did. You're gonna cum good enough to make up for that time."

Lars was a mess, writhing against the couch, voice cracking with the volume of his moans, grinding desperately and reaching down to rub at his own clit while Sadie fingered him. She was muttering nonstop in his ear, encouraging him, teasing him, telling him she wanted to fuck him until came so hard he passed out.

"Sadie," he panted, surprising her that he could still manage coherent words. "I'm—I'm close, I'm gonna—don't stop, Sade, _please_—fuck, _Sadie_—"

His whole body reacted as he came. He tensed all at once and then sank back into the cushions, limp, sweating, gasping for air, face stained pink. Sadie kept thrusting her fingers deep into him like he wanted, even as he was relaxing from his orgasm, finally slowing down and pulling out when it made his legs start twitching and he gave a low, rough groan. Her hand was slick from him, down to her palm. She wiped part of it off on her hip as she gently lay down on top of him, petting his cheek so he might turn his face towards her.

He did, opening his eyes, slipping his hands into her hair as soon as she began to smile at him.

"Sadie," he said hoarsely. He struggled to lift his head to kiss her. She lowered hers and met him halfway.

"Sadie," he whispered again, sliding both arms around her shoulders. She rested against him as he sank back against the cushions, exhausted.

* * *

"That was fun," she breathed. She could feel his laugh in his stomach.

He kissed her hair, squeezed his arms a bit tighter around her.

"Yeah."

* * *

They only extracted themselves from each other's arms when they felt cold and wanted to put clothes back on. They got the advantages of both when Lars carried in a blanket to warm up further and both he and Sadie ended up underneath it, feeling each other close, heating each other up with every breath they took.

Sadie liked the way he leaned against her. She liked their knees resting together, she liked the side of his hand against hers.

She liked him beside her. She liked him.

He asked her what she wanted to do next, and she told him that she wasn't sure yet but right now she liked just sitting under the shelter of the blanket, resting.

They were so quiet and still that Sadie wasn't entirely sure when Lars had dozed off again, but she definitely noticed when his head dropped against her shoulder. As slowly as she could, she leaned back until she was lying down, Lars still completely unconscious on top of her.

She looked up at the ceiling, listening to him breathing. She kind of wanted to just let him sleep like this for as long as he wanted, but she decided to wake him up again after a little while.

The night was still plenty young, and she wanted it to last as long as it could.


End file.
